Destiny
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that he has a twin sister? Will the outcome of the story be the same as it was originally written?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She peered out through the snow; fighting her way a she went. Her body was frozen and she was running on pure adrenaline. Her clothes were soaked and frozen from being beat at by the fallen snow. She could just make out lights from the city in front of her. It was a fight for her as each step became heavier and heavier. She couldn't move anymore, the fight she had in her was gone and she collapsed into the snow. Trying to call out for help her mouth wouldn't even move as the voice in her head screamed at her to get up to move. Instead she watched the snow and the wind blow the snow in circles as she began to fall into unconsciousness. As she faded off she swore she heard voices in the distance...

"Cut it out jackasses! Fucking grow up! I'm tired of yelling at the two of you!" Draco sneered at them.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances and started throwing snowballs at each other. They walked right into Draco because they weren't paying attention to the fact that he had stopped.

"What is it?" Goyle asked.

"A girl," Draco said as he kicked her with his foot, "A muggle girl," he said hissing a he spoke.

"Oh," they both said together.

"Why are you still standing here?" Crabbe questioned him.

"Shut up!" Draco turned glaring at him and knelt by her side. As he looked back upon her, he spoke outloud to himself. "How'd a muggle girl find hogsmeade? That's not normal." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks once again. "Pick her up," he said standing back up.

"What?" they both questioned him at the same time again.

"You both know better than to question me! Pick her up!" He demanded.

They scurried over and picked her up and followed him back to town. Both wondering how they would explaing her to the people in the village and hoped that Draco had some kind of plan because he always did.

Chapter 2

Before they realized what had happened they were inside the inn. Draco had told them to place her on the bed and then ordered them to leave. They scrambled out the door with a slam as the blonde began to undress and remove her wet clothes from her body. Her performed a drying spell and warming one then covered her up with the bed linen.

He looked down at her and realized what he had before, he knew her, but how? He didn't know or associate with muggles. Sitting on the bed he moved closer to her unsure of why he was feeling like he did. Losing track of time, he had curled up next to her and fallen asleep. He only woke up at the sound of her speaking to him.

"Tom! It's you!" she said cupping his face in her hands. "You found me!"

"Tom? Who the fuck is Tom?"

"Stop messing me," she said with a grin.

He looked deep into her eyes, "I'm not."

"Than what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, who ever you want to be today I am fine with that," she said running her hand over his cheek.

"But, I am Draco Malfoy," he said almost inaudible.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said moving her hands to his hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" he asked almost stuttering.

"Yeah, silly To-Draco," she said with a grin. "Why are you trembling?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, always with that answer, you never know."

"Wh-What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"We've been friends for awhile and that's your favorite thing to say," she said pulling away from him laughing.

Grabbing her he pulled her back so that their eyes met. A shocked look came over her face, "What are you doing?" He cut her off as his lips met her. She didn't resist him and she let him gain entrance to her mouth as his tongue began to explore. He pulled her closer and closer to him as their breaths became heavier by the second. He stopped to pull his shirt off and she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He placed his hand on her chin, "Draco Malfoy is always sure." He said smiling as he climbed under the covers with her. He kissed her again taking her down him by his side. Pulling away he looked into her eyes; the green of them glowed like a dragon's flame. He then let his hands roam free over her body as the lust that he had in him began to burn through his flesh. "Gods you're so beautiful," he said as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"God, Tom that feels so good but if thi is going to happen than take me now before I wake up."

Looking back into her eyes, a questioning look came over his face as he asked her, "What do you mean?"

"I've had this dream before and each time I wake up before it happens. Just for you and I to be together by choice," she said the sadness apparent in her face.

"This is real, it's all real." he said kissing her and wondering exactly what she meant.

Chapter 3

He layed there with her in his arms long past the time that he should of returned to Hogwarts.

The shadows had long since crept into the room but he couldn't sleep all he could do was listen to her breathe and run his hands through her long soft hair. Dumbledore would have his head for this and so would Snape and his father as well but he didn't care as long as he was with her. Her name had been lost in translation but he didn't care the moment she opened her eyes he wanted to spend eternity with her.

Trying to drift off into sleep, he heard the commotion outside and knew that they had found him. They had coming looking for him, the door burst open with a loud bang and the bright light rendered Draco and the girl into sitting position in the bed. She covered herself as Draco pulled her closse and stroked her arm in reassucrance that it would be okay.

Professor Snape walked in and cleared his throat. "Draco, I-uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Draco sneered.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Nothing, sweetie, its okay," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You missed curfew, Draco."

"I know like I need you to tell me."

"Don't take that tone with me. Get up and get dressed. Now! We've been looking all over for you. Until Crabbe confessed where you were that is."

Draco cursed him under his breath, "No, I'm not coming."

"Tom, what's going on?"

Snape went to speak but than realized what she had called the boy, "What's going on here? Is that? Is she-"

"Yes, yes she is." Draco answered before he could finish his sentence.

"Your father will kill you! Get up now and get dressed, immediately!" Snape ordered.

"Can I have some privacy than?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'll be right outside the door. You have five minutes."

"Ten," Draco said.

"Ten then. Just get dressed."

She looked between the two of them the confusion evident in her eyes and as the older man left she looked at Draco. "What's going on?"

"I really can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Tom, I mean Draco," he looked at her, "You used me like you do all those other girls."

"Other girls? Listen, I am not this Tom that you speak of. My name is Draco Malfoy."

She looked away and he knew she was crying. "You can't even tell me the truth. Just go away."

"I'm not lying to you," he said softly feeling defeated. "I really like you. Please don't cry."

"You like me like you like all those other girls," she said burying her face into her hands.

"There is no other girls. There never has been," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen. I found you outside of town in the snow. I was captivated by you. Me. Draco Malfoy captivated by a muggle. Go figure."

"What the hell is a muggle?" she asked looking at him.

"You are," he said.

"Muggle? Than what are you?"

"Me? I'm a wizard," he whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"How'd I get here?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. The same way I can't explain why you insist on calling me Tom."

"Because I came looking for my friend tom. Who is the spitting image of you," she said through her tears.

"Well, I'm not. I don't want to be if it mean that I can't be with you."

"Draco, I don't know how I even got here. How do I get home?"

"I don't know. I don't know how you got here," Draco said pulling his pants on.

She cried harder, "You're going to leave me here all alone when I don't know where I am."

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "What is your name?"

"Liz. Liz Phelps."

"Professor!" Draco called.

Snape dramatically entered the room with his robe billowing. "What?"

"We have a problem."

Chapter 4

"What do you think I will be able to do?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave her here." He said a she sniffled into his arm.

"Draco, it is not my problem."

"But it is mine professor. I can't leave her alone, here; you know that."

"That is obvious considering that I said ten minutes and we have been here for two hours."

"If we go now she won't make it here. She is lost in a world she does not know."

"Let me go consult with Dumbledore. I shall return," he said instantly disappearing.

"Professor Snape, did you find Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledor asked him as he made his way through the office door.

"Yes, in a comprimising position." Dumbledore's eyebrow raised at Snape. "With a muggle," he added.

"Where?" he said sitting up straight.

"At the inn in Hogsmeade."

He leaned back in his chair. "What did she look like?"

"She had long light brown hair - wait." Snape caught himself. "Why do you want to know that?"

He smiled, "Bring the young Malfoy and the girl to me. I've been expecting her arrival."

"But she's a muggle."

Dumbledore laughed, "She's no more a muggle than I am."

"Both of you come me." Snape ordered.

"What?" Draco asked him.

"Dumbledore requests both of you in his office. Come right away."

Draco took her hand as they walked fromt he room. She looked at him uneasy and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they followed Snapes trail through the snow on the path to Hogwarts.

"Welcome! Welcome! Miss Phelp!" Draco and Liz exchanged glances. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

"How?" She asked sitting down. Draco stood behind her as Snape took the chair next to her.

"You my are dear are apart of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" she asked confused.

"Seventeen years ago an evil wizard named Voldemort tried to gain control of our world and all of this was prevented by one little baby-"

"Potter," Draco sneered loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but Harry had a sister," Dumbledore said looking between Liz and Draco.

"A what?" Draco and Snape questioned.

"A sister. Elizabeth is Harry's twin sister."

"What?" Snape questioned. "But, sir, that can't be."

"Oh, but it is professor. When Lily gave birth; her, James and I agreed to have Liz taken away. It was a hard decision to make. They didn't want the same fate for both of their children but by being Harry's twin, you were already tied to them whether they tried to protect you or not."

A tear slid down her cheek. "My life has been a lie. All the pain I have had for what to find out that it could have all been prevented."

"I'm sorry, but things will be different now," he paused and looked at Draco then back at her. "You have a long road ahead of you. Tomorrow will be a big day for you. You will meet your brother; your twin brother."

Draco hissed and she looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Potter is my worst enemy."

"Don't say that," she said looking up at him.

"I can't help it, love, it is the truth."

"But what will that mean about us?"

"Nothing. You are not Potter," he said.

She stood up, "promise me that will never change."

"I promise, love. Where ever we go my heart will always belong to you." He said smiling as he took her hand into his.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy it is time for bed. Please retire to your bedchambers."

Professor McGonagall walked in just as Draco kissed her softly and turned to leave. At the door, he turned to look at her and smiled until Snaped pushed him out the door.

As the door closed behind them, she turned and faced Dumbledore.

"Elizabeth, this is Profesor McGonagall, she has made a bed for you in her chambers. I will see you in the morning, now go and rest. Good night."

"I don't know if I can sleep in this strange castle place," she said trying to keep up with her.

"I'll help you," she said with a grin.

"You can do that?" she questioned the professor.

"Yes, dear, come along."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

She awoke to the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice calling her name. Blinking to take in her surroundings as she sat up her thoughts immediately went to Draco. As she wondered what he was doing she vaguely head the professor telling her that there was clothes laid out for her and to meet her in the sitting room. Turning she watched her walk out of the room and than slowly she got out of bed. She hadn't thought she was going to sleep but whatever was in her tea made her sleep like a baby or at least thats what she thought it got undressed, redressed and noticed the robe. She guessed that they wanted her to fit in. Shrugging she threw the robe on over her clothes. Adjusting herself she walked through the door and out into the sitting room.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she motioned for her to sit down. "The house elves brought breakfast here for us this morning."

"House elves?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Wizards and witches have house elves that clean their houses and prepare our dinners. Hogwarts has an abundance of them."

"Oh, uhm, okay," she said as she sat down at the table and looked at all the food before her. At that moment she thought of Draco and wondered what he was doing.

"Eat my dear girl, you have a busy morning ahead of you," she vaguely heard say as she picked her fork up and began to eat.

Draco waited all through breakfast to see if she would show up. As the students began to disappear from the tables he felt defeated and knew that he wasn't going to see her face. He got up and walked out the door to go to his first class.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore greeted her as she walked in.

"Morning, sir," she said.

"Sit, my dear, I hope that you enjoyed your breakfast."

"It was splendid. Thank you."

"Good. Good." He eyed her with a grin. "We have much to teach you."

"You're going to let me stay?" she said surprised.

"Of course, Liz, of course! I vowed that if you ever returned that I would take care of you like I have Harry."

She looked at the floor, "I wish someone had taken care of me."

"What do you mean dear child?" he asked his smile had run away from his face.

"That family," she sighed, "my parent were great to me and I loved Oliver to death. He always tried to take care of me, but James...Jame did things to me, Oliver and even Tom. He's a horrible horrible person." She said as she shivered at her past.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wish that I could change that," he hid his shock.

"No. It's not your fault. There was no way that you could have known," she said, "I only wish that I could have saved Oliver." Looking up she saw ho concerned the man before her was, The lines of age and knowledge wore across his face. At that moment she trusted him more than anyone that she ever trusted in her whole life.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Dumbledore called as they door slowly opened. She watched a boy walk through the door. He was about the same age as her and in that moment she knew who he was. "Ah, good morning, Harry."

Harry looked from Dumbledore to the girl in the chair. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"Sit! Sit!" Dumbledore said rising from his desk than came to land in front of the two teenagers. "Harry this is Liz Phelps. Liz this is Harry." The two stared at each other.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

She didn't respond.

"Liz's last name isn't really Phelps," he paused, " It is Potter."

"What?" Harry said looking up at Dumbledore.

"She is your sister...your twin sister."

Harry was on his feet before the older wizard had finished his sentence. "Twin sister? She' the part of the prophecy...the part you wouldn't tell me?" Dumbledore nodded. "All this time I've had a sister and no one even told me!" he exclaimed.

"She wasn't here for us to tell you."

"Well, where was she?"

"Ask her yourself. I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile to talk. I shall return." He said and exited.

Chapter 6

Harry sat and looked at Liz. "Harry," she said softly, "I didn't know that you existed until last night."

"Where were you?"

"Well, Draco called them muggles."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, he is how I got here. He found me in the snow and took care of me."

"If he'd known you were my twin sister he never would have done it."

"Maybe not, but he did and that is all that matters. That I am here now, Harry."

"I know," he said collapsing into the chair. "I just wish that someone would have told me."

"Harry, my dear brother, let's think about the future and not the past. Forget that for the past seventeen year that we didn't know the other existed. We have found each other now."

He sat up, "Yes, you are right. So, what happens now?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Can you come with me? We can go meet my friends."

"Aren't they in class?" she asked.

"No, Ron, Hermione and I have a free period."

She smiled, "than let's go!"

"Follow me," he said as he got up and went to the door. Liz followed close by.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called out.

"What?" They both said looking up from their books.

"I have to introduce you to someone." he said breathless as Liz caught up to him.

"Jeez, Harry," she said out of breath, "this isn't a marathon."

"Hermione, Ron this is Liz, my sister...my twin sister."

Both of them stood up quickly, Hermione's book fell to the floor. "You're what?" she asked.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron inquired.

"Nice to meet you," Liz said with a grin.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Hermione shot in her direction.

Harry flopped down on the couch as the others followed suit. "Dumbledore called me to his office and broke it to me."

Hermione eyed the two. "Actually, I do see the resemblance," she said, "but where have you been for the past seventeen years?"

Liz smiled, "well, let me tell you..."

When lunch time came Draco looked defeated. Pansy and Blaise eyed him curiously. "Draco?" Pansy said soflty. "What's wrong?" She asked as Blaise strained himself to hear what his reply would be.

"Nothing," he said with barely any emotion.

"Obviously that is a lie," she said.

"You wouldn't understand," he said glancing at the door.

They both looked at the door to see if someone was there. "Where were you last night when Snape was looking for you?" Pansy asked further.

"That is none of your concern," he said looking back at the door and looking away.

"Draco, you are different. Did someone cast some kind of spell on you?" she said pushing more.

"No. Technically. No."

She went to say something else when she saw him look back to the door and this time he smiled. It was different than the smile he got of satisfaction after harassing Harry. Looking up at the direction Draco gawked in she saw Potter, Weasley and Granger but there was also someone that she did not recognize with them. A girl. She looked at Blaise, who returned the look and he shrugged. She looked back at the group of them. "Who is that girl? She looks an awful lot like Potter."

"Fuck you," Draco said still smiling.

She looked at him shocked, mouth gaping. "What?" she managed to get out.

"You heard me. Do not make me have to repeat myself," he said glancing sideways at her.

Their conversation was interrupted when the girl squealed and ran over to one of the Weasley twins. He watched her throw her arms around him and that was when his smile faded from his lips. Without a second glance he got up and left the room.

"Oliver!" She screeched as she ran over to the redhead and threw her arms around. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to abandon you. I'm so sorry."

"Who is that?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Quickly, she looked up and encountered the one person she never thought she would see again. "You!" she said pulling away from him. "Oliver," she said grabbing his hand. "Why are you sitting with James?" She aid her eyes filling with tears at her memories. Puling him out of his seat, she dragged him from the room.

"Woah," he said pulling her hand for her to stop in the hallway.

"Ollie, we have to get away from him he'll hurt us again," she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Love you have me confused with someone else. My name is George. George Weasley. And that boy in there is Fred not James."

"Why does this keep happenening to me?" she said crying for a different reason now. "I'm sorry. You looked like someone I knew...once." the last word almost inaudible.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said pulling her into his arms.

She cried there for a minute until she partly came to her senses and pulled away. "I'm sorry. You don't even know me."

"It's alright. I might not know you but you look an awful lot like Harry."

She smiled, "That's because he's my brother."

"Harry has a sister?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, twin sister."

"No shit! That's amazing! I never would of known. Ha!" he said.

"No one would have," she said, "well go back and enjoy your lunch," she said turning away.

He grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." Turning around he saw her fresh tears. "Where are you going?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, actually, I'd kind of like the company," she said, "but won't Ja-Fred get mad?"

"Naw, he'll get over it. Come on," he said putting his arm around her.

Chapter 7

She had made him promise that he'd lover her forever no matter what. Right now, he wanted to strangle one half of them twin weasels. He paced his room searching for answers. Didn't she love him? Didn't she feel the same way about him? His eye filled with tears. "Damnit, I'm a fucking Malfoy and Malfoys don't cry!" he paused. "Especially, over a fucking girl."

George brought her up to the owlry and she cried her eyes and heart out to him while he listened intently to every word from beginning to end. "So you love Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I guess. The way I felt when I was with him I only ever felt with one other person."

"This Tom fella, huh?"

She nodded, "he was my best friend. He understood me inside and out. We had the same hurt, the same pain. I was the only one he talked to."

"And Oliver?" he asked.

"I loved him deeply but he is my brother."

"Not through blood thou."

"No," she said looking out at the clouds in the sky. "And James never let us forget that. I'm not sure where things went wrong. How Ollie could of been so perfect and James be so tainted. I pondered it so many times. Ollie would hold me at night when Toms screams from the other room became more than I could bare."

"James was raping him?"

"And more but I'll spare you the details. I cried because I was scared for him, I cried because I knew how he felt and I cried because I could do nothing to stop it."

"That wasn't your job," he said squeezing her hand. He hadn't let go of it the whole time.

"James told me all the time that it was my fault. So, I took the blame everyday and the punishment. I have many scars to prove it."

"That is horrible! He is such an asshole."

"Why do you think I got so afraid of your brother? He is the spitting image of James as you are of Ollie."

"Yeah, I figured that much. So, what now?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I never had any answers before and my life was hard enough but now it is going to be even more difficult. I'm just so confused. I wish Ollie was here. He always made me feel better and he always had the answers that I didn't."

"What did he do to make you feel better?"

She smiled and looked at him. "Ollie was my silver lining in the dark clouds. My ray of sunshine on a stormy day." She looked deep into his eyes. She saw what she had seen in Ollie's so many times before. "He'd hold me, he'd kiss me and he'd make me feel like the most special girl that had ever walked this earth."

"So, if I kissed you now -"

She cut him off, "I'd kiss you right back."

His lips touched hers as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed down to her neck and over to her ear. "Am I helping?"

"Mmmm," she purred softly, "more than you will ever know," she whispered. He went back to her lips and she moaned softly into his mouth. They kissed and cuddled for awhile until she pulled away from him. "It's getting dark. You missed your classe."

"This was the best class I have ever had," he chuckled.

She smiled, "God, you're so much like him it's uncanny." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I hope you don't think I used you."

"No, you needed me and I am glad that I could help. It's about dinner time and since I didn't finish lunch I'm starving. Will you come with me?"

"No, I'm not really hungry, thanks thou. I think I will stay here a little while longer."

"No problem," he said smiling, than he kissed her again and stood up to go. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm perfect thanks to you," she said smiling. She watched him smile to himself and walk off.

Chapter 8

Night had fallen and the stars had appeared long ago as she stood and looked over them. She was actually really surprised that no one had come looking for her. Her thoughts had drifted over Draco alot since George had left and she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone come up on her.

"Liz?"

She jumped at the voice entering her thoughts but knew it immediately. "Draco," she said running to him and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't return the embrace and he felt herself hurt as he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Draco, what're you talking about?"

"That weasley," he sneered.

"God, you're so cute when you're jealous." She laughed.

"I'm jealous?"

"Yeah, completely. I thought George was Oliver."

"You thought the Weasley was the boy from back home? Doe that mean you thought the other one was James?"

"Yes, silly. That's all it was," she said poking his nose.

He pulled her into his arms throwing her completely off guard. "I thought I had lost you."

"Draco, you'll never lose me. I'll always be here, even if we can't be together."

Pulling away he engulfed her lips with his. "I love you," he managed to get out through the breathless kisses.

"I love you too," she replied. Pulling away, she stepped back and pulled off her robe. "Make love to me." He grabbed her back making her wish come true.

"Should we leave them there?" McGonagal whispered to Dumbledore.

"What's done is done I'm afraid," he said shaking his head. "I thought being with Harry she would leave Mr. Malfoy out of the picture for a little while, but I was wrong. Their bond is stronger than I imagined."

"Albus, what're you not telling me?" she inquired.

"The prophecy said something else."

"What do you mean?"

"It referred to a small boy that would be the apple of his fathers eye. All this time I thought it was Harry."

She gasped, "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do. If Voldemort gets any wind of this child, he will go to any extreme to destroy him."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Wait, Minerva, wait. That is all we can do," he paused, "tomorrow will be another day."

She opened her eyes and cuddled closer to Draco. It took her a second to realize there was a blanket over her. Nudging Draco she called to him, "Draco."

"What?" he asked.

"Someone was here."

"Huh?"

"The blankets."

"Probably, Dumbledore."

"Than he knows."

"Oh, well, maybe the old man will get his jollies off."

She laughed, "You're a jerk, you know that."

"Am I? I didn't notice."

"I love you thou."

I love you too, Liz. More than you will ever know." He said pulling her closer to him and drifting blissfully off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

The next day he walked in to Dumbledore's office, he hadn't arrived as of yet but Professor McGonagal had told her to go up and wait for him. She noticed the Phoenix staring at her from it's roost. Walking over she looked over it's markings.

"His name is Fawke," she heard Dumbledore say as he entered the room.

"He's beautiful. He wasn't here the other two times I was here."

"Yes, well he was on an errand. Come now we have much to discuss." he said as he sat down in his chair and she followed suit. "You're going to be busy for awhile. So, no secret rendezvous with Mr. Malfoy."

She blushed. " It wasn't planned it just, err, kind of happened after the incident with George and Fred."

"What incident?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you how Draco looked alot like my friend Tom?" he nodded his hand in reply. "Well, George and Fred look exactly like Oliver and James. I freaked out when I saw Fred and tried to save George who I thought was Oliver and he took me up there to talk because I was crying. I got very overwhelmed."

"Ah, so that's why Mr. Weasley missed his classes."

"Yeah, my fault. Sorry."

"No, I'm glad someone was with you," he cleared his throat. "There's something I need to tell you. I would chose carefully who you repeat it to," she listened intently. "There is another part of the prophecy. One I always thought I understood until last night. I had always thought that it referred to Harry, but it doesn't, it refers to you and Draco's son."

She gasped, "What?"

"It says the small boy will be the apple of his fathers eye and will go on to be very powerful. Voldemort can not find out about this child. If he does he will know that you still exist. He will know that you and Harry together are that more of powerful of a wizard than him. But you will only be that powerful once you learn all that you need to know. As the baby grows your power will build because you are a Potter, Harry's twin and the power that he has he shares with you and you will also be carrying a Malfoy heir. The Malfoys are one of the most powerful wizarding families in the wizarding world."

She looked at him in shock. "I can't. How can I do that?"

"You have overcome as many obstacles as your brother has in your short lives. Actually, you've been through more pain than he has. He's had a considerable amount of hurt like you."

"I know. He told me. I wanted to kick this so called Uncle Vernon in the balls."

He suppressed his laughter. "Nonetheless things can't be changed and we have alot of work ahead of us. So, we should start w-"

"I don't mean to be rude or cut you off but this baby...mine? When?"

"We'll have you checked out by Rosemerta in a bit."

"You think I am now?"

"Well, it is most likely."

"Then why did I never get pregnant when James raped me or he made Tom and Ollie have sex with me?"

"Because it wasn't the right time. Liz, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"No, it's not. I can't tell Draco if I am pregnant because he will tell his father."

"Draco loves you, he won't tell his father if you tell him why."

"I hope you're right."

Chapter 10

She stood in the doorway and looked over all the students eating lunch. Her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the crowd for Draco. As her eyes settled on him, she forced herself to enter the great room. As she walked by several Slytherins shot her glaring looks. Stopping behind Draco he realized she was there instantly and jumped to his feet as he placed his hands in hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to speak with you."

"Okay," he said holding one of her hands and lead her out of the room. As they entered the hall he asked her, "is here good?"

"No, we need to speak in private."

"Than the owlry?" he asked with a smirk.

A tear rolled down her cheek as they walked towards their destination.

"Hun, why're you crying? Is it that bad?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"It's not completely horrible but it is bad enough."

"Are you leaving me?"

"Never," she said as they rounded the corner into the owlry. "There's something very important I have to tell you. It's a huge secret," she watched as he pulled out his wand and spoke words she didn't understand. "What was that?"

"A silencing spell."

"Good idea."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

"Draco, you might want to sit down," They sat down together and thoughts of yesterday with George rushed back to her. She shook them away to tell Draco the secret. "I have to tell you a secret that you have to promise not to tell anyone," he paused," not even your father."

"What does this have to do with him?"

She put her finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'll tell you. You love me right?" He nodded, "Draco, I'm-I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said looking at her fingers. "Dumbledore brought me to the hospital ward."

"Well, it's wonderful news, isn't it?"

"It is but it isn't."

"Okay, well why can't I tell my father?"

"Because it's part of the prophecy."

"There's more to this goddamned prophecy?" He said visibly frustrated.

"Honey, our baby is a part of the prophecy."

"Uh-uh! No way! You are not fighting a war with Voldemort pregnant with our child."

"I have no choice," she said looking up at him. "If Voldemort finds out that I'm pregnant. He'll take our child. Draco, our child will be the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. He has Potter and Malfoy blood in him."

Draco stared into her eyes knowing that every word was the truth as it sunk in. "He?"

"Yeah, our child will be a boy," she pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes as she smiled. "And he'll be the apple of your eye."

Chapter 11

She absentmindedly walked through the hall not realizing that she was walking right into someone. "Hey, where you going in your own little world?"

Looking up she came face to face with Fred, "uh, sorry."

"Wait, do you need me to get George?"

"No. No. It's okay."

"You sure. I could always substitute for him."

"No!" she yelled then caught herself."I'm sorry, Fred. I know it's not you but you look so goddamned much like him."

"It's alright. I guess. I'm sorry that I can't change that."

"It's not your fault. Where is George anyway, he said you two were inseparable."

"We are. Well we were until he met you."

She groaned, "What do you mean?"

"My brother is in love with you."

"But he knows that I love Draco."

"Yeah, he does, but it doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"Uhm, Fred, can you find him for me and send him to the owlry."

"On my way pretty lady," he said as he walked away. She shuddered at him calling her pretty. James use to tell her that all the time.

* * *  
FLASHBACK * * *

James held her in his arms tightly. "You know that I love you." It was true he did. She hated him fro what he did to Ollie and Tome. He punished her for enjoying the sex with them and wanting to be with them. He had at some point become completely obsessed with her and had developed complete animosity towards Ollie. Ollie and her were best friends, like any brother and sister should be. He hated it, hated their relationship. When he first started to abuse Ollie, he kept it a secret til she walked in on them. James was raping Ollie, she had frozen on the spot unable to think clearly or do anything. It took her a minute to realize that James was standing in front of her.

He had threatened her and made her sit in the chair and watch. She did and she cried. Cried harder when Ollie would scream. When James was finished she went over to the bed and held Ollie as he cried. They cried together afraid that he would come back. It had been the first time that he had raped him. Ollie told her everything he could, but then it stopped for awhile.

Both were afraid so she would sneak into Ollie's room petrified that he would come looking for her. One day, as they sat in Ollie's room reading to each other they heard screams from James's room. Their parents had gone to the movies and they were all alone with the door locked. She had cried as the blood curdling screams pierced through her soul.

It was a few weeks later when they discovered the person behind the screams. The screaming had become unbearable for them, so Olie switched the breakers off. Before he had made it back she heard Jame erupt in anger at him and she had run to her room to hide. Minutes later she heard Ollie screaming for him to stop. Taking all the courage she had she went to his room to see who was in there and that was when she found Tom tied to the bed.

Not long after that he took her virginity. She was eleven. He had surprisingly been very gentle with her. She had fought to hold back her tears and she did. The next time she wasn't so lucky. He forced himself on her and than made an unwilling Oliver do it as well and then Tom.

He stroked her side as he kissed her neck gently, "Good night, my love, you're the prettiest of them all," James said to her.

* * * END FLASHBACK * * *

"Liz. Liz." he said shaking her.

She looked at George. "Oh."

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Apparently. You were somewhere else."

"I was thinking about James."

"Why?"

"Because Fred called me pretty. Only James ever did that."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to him."

"No, It's okay. Let's talk about you. Well, you and me."

"What? Why? Oh...he told you."

She nodded, "I'm sorry things happened between us. Maybe they shouldn't have."

"I'm not sorry. I never will be. Liz, I know you love Draco."

"No, there's more, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, including Fred."

Chapter 12

"This prophecy is out of control," George said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," she said looking up as an owl moved from one bench to another.

"Liz?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Cause I trust you."

"But I'm not Oliver."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"George, please don't. I loved Ollie with all I could give and no you aren't him. I can accept that, but it's easy to trust you because you look the part."

"I thought you loved Draco?" he questioned further.

"I do. I loved Tom and Ollie differently. It was like having one perfect person except it came in two package."

"So, then where does that leave me?"

She smiled, "if you want me to tell you I love you, I'm not sure I can. It would make more problems than there is already."

"Then you do?" She tried to look away but he placed his hand under her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you love me?

"It was one day George, one."

"But it's been two weeks since then and in two weeks you can realize alot of things."

"I can't," she began to cry. "Please don't make me say."

"I'm your Ollie and you can't help but have the same feeling for me, can you?"

"No, I can't. I loved you the moment that you told me that you weren't him. I lost him. I lost him and Tom. I can't lose everything especially the two things that were most important to me."

He pulled her into his arms, "thank you."

"For what?" she asked as she pulled away to look back into his eyes.

"Because you love me for me and not for Ollie's replacement."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "course I do. You're different." she smiled. "And yes I do love you."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I better go before we get caught." Getting up, he helped her to her feet, then wiped her tears away. He smiled so widely at her that she couldn't help but smile back, "I'll see you soon," he said as he turned to leave."

She bit her lip and then called to him. "George." He rushed back, engulfing his lips with hers and then let her know exactly how much he loved her.

Harry and Liz stood in the empty classroom with Ron and Hermione. "Come on Liz, you're not concentrating." Harry said to her. "If you expect to do a patronus correctly you have to concentrate."

"Sorry."

"Okay, we'll try it again," Harry let the boggart out of the closet and they watched it take form into a muggle version of Fred. Jut as she was about to shout the spell the door to the classroom slammed open. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Draco," she smiled.

"Don't Draco me! How could you?" he sneered.

"How could I what?" she asked.

"Need I remind you that you are pregnant with my child?"

"Draco!" she exclaimed as Hermione and Ron gasped in surprise. Harry captured the boggart and pushed it back into the closet. "They can hear you."

"Good! Let them all hear!" he yelled.

"Aw, cut the shit, Malfoy," Harry shot towards him.

"Potter this doesn't concern you. Plus I can only deal with one Potter at a time."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Liz asked as she walked closer to him.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me?"

"Do what?"

"Gods! Will you just admit that you slept with George."

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"Oh, that. Draco, I love you but you don't understand."

"You don't love me!

"I do love you," she persisted.

"No, You lie," he said filled with rage.

"You don't understand. I want to be with you."

You should of thought about that before you slept with that Weasley."

"I'm sorry," she said crying.

"It doesn't matter."

"I love you," she said through her tears.

"It's too late," he said turning and leaving the room.

She followed after him, "Please just listen to me."

"There's nothing you could say to me that will make me forgive you."

"Than what now? You're just going to forget about me and our child?"

"No," he said turning to face her. "I love that child more than you'll ever know, like I loved you once."

"Don't say that!"

He pulled his sleeve up. She looked in shock at the death eaters symbol. He smiled, "Voldemort accepted me with open arms, especially once I told him about our child."

"No," she said, "Draco,, you'll regret that."

"Will I? I only have one regret and that's you! I don't know how I ever fell for a Potter. It wa the only mistake. Now I have a new task at hand that I must plan for, so excuse me."

"Draco, what plan?" she asked as the tears rolled down her face.

He laughed, "Well, now that you're broken. It's time to break Dumbledore." he said as he turned and ran off leaving her alone with her tears.


End file.
